The Priestess and The Demon
by Dark Queen Rivika
Summary: Miko Princess with a fiery temper and a Demon Prince with an attitude Rated M for later Chapters
1. Summary

_**Warrior Priestess**_

The Daughter of Lady Midoriko, Kagome Higurashi wields a sword and bow as skillfully as the warrior knights of old. In place of traditional priestess garb, she wears leather and chainmail: instead of practicing the healing arts, she battles the demons she despises. Those who speak of her in whispered tones call her . . . _The Priestess of Death_

_**Demon Prince**_

The son of King Inu No Taishou, Sesshomaru is driven only by his desire for conquest and battle. He leads his army into the Northern lands . . . only to be captured by a maiden as beautiful as the moon. To his people he has a reputation as a war lord of unparalleled skill and as a ruthless leader. Those who speak of him call him . . . _Prince of Demons_


	2. Prologue

The chorus of voices ascended to the far corners of the Temple, where the statues of Priests and Priestess's listened with somber faces to the old words. Shining white marble pillars spiraled down to the steps of the great altar. At the top of the stair stood Queen Kikyo and behind her Stood her warriors, dressed in pristine white robes, each carrying a red velvet pillow with white silk tassels at each corner. Upon each pillow rested a gleaming silver sword.

The queen shifted her regal stance, her gaze locked on the tall golden doors at the back of the temple. She knew that eight young men waited nervously outside. Each one would enter as an apprentice and leave as a warrior of the realm.

One of the banners caught her eye. It was for Kamego the only son of Lady Midoriko. Her eyes looked at the two women under the banner. They were the Elder Higurashi Sisters. Sango Higurashi was a respected blacksmith. Rin Higurashi was a healer without compare. They were tall for women. Both were so respected that she looked forward to being able to bring them into her palace.

They both looked around nervously smoothing invisible wrinkles from their dresses. Kikyo noticed that Lady Midoriko was absent. Trumpets sounded through the temple as the doors opened and the men walked in.

One by one she knighted each of them. Touching a blade to their shoulders then handing it to them. She was interested in all of them, however the one she was most interested in was Kamego. They said that he had almost single handedly overcome the smallest Western Stronghold.

Finally Kamego stood before her. Her anger rose as she realized that he still wore his helmet. Such disrespect before not only her but the gods.

"Remove your helmet boy" She commanded

The boy slowly inclined his head. Then he removed his helmet.

A gasp rose from the crowd as a wealth of long raven hair spilled down around the boys face and back. She could not believe it. Kamego was a girl. Not Possible!

"What insolence is this? Where is Kamego?" She demanded

"My name is Kagome. I have masqueraded as a Kamego to prove my worth as a fighter" Kagome responded with her chin lifted proudly.

No wonder her mother was not here. This must be so embarrassing to her

"I should kill you where you stand for this deceit." Kikyo snapped

"You need my skills too much to do so" She replied with a smirk

Kikyo nodded "You are right . . . Kneel Kagome Higurashi before me and say your vows"

Kagome lowers herself to one knee "I swear this day upon my sword and soul to guard and keep the crown. To renounce all claim to the title to which I was born. To place my queen and land above all others"

Kikyo touches the blade to her shoulders. "Rise Sir Kagome Knight of the Northern Kingdom. Take your sword and your place as a knight of the realm"

As Kagome leans forward to take the sword Kikyo whispers "If you or your sisters ever pull a stunt like this again . . . I will behead the ones involved."

Kikyo raises her voice "My people . . . I give you . . . our new knights"

As the crowd cheers the newly knighted knights marched out the doors of the temple. As Kagome passed her sisters she shot a vicious smile filled with glee at them. She turned her head straight ahead and walked out the doors of the temple. Leaving her past behind her she accepted a scroll stating her new won status and her medallion of a sun behind a bow and sword.

Years of hard work had finally paid off. She was a knight, and she had a whole life of freedom ahead of her.


	3. Victory and Plans Made (Part 1)

The Cheers from the crowds sounded like a rain storm in full force as the horses charged at each other. The two combatants, fully armored, were bent low over their mounts. The champion brought his shield up to shield his chest. The shield was Azure, a Dog Snarling Passant Argent (In normal words A white snarling dog standing on a navy blue background). The champion saw his opponent falter as he saw the shield. Seconds later the Champions Lance struck the challenger, knocking him from his horse. As the challenger hit the ground the crowd cheered even louder and the Champion removed his helmet.

His long silver hair blew across his face in the wind. His cheeks bore two magenta stripes on each and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. His hair streamed behind him as he took a victory lap around the field. Sesshomaru Tashio glanced at the challenger as the fool was led off the field. The crowd then started chanting Prince, Prince, Prince.

He felt the rush of victory flood him and he savored it like a fine wine. He had never been beaten in battle or tournament. As he passed the nobles stand many of the high ranking female demons held out tokens or favors. He accepted all of them but returned only a cool glance. After all, they were all alike. The powdered and pampered women aroused only contempt in him. They thought this was horrible. They knew nothing of true battle.

Every one quieted down as he approached the kings stand. He dismounted and bowed to the king

"You have done well Sesshomaru . . . as always" he declared for all to hear "You are truly The Prince of the Western Lands" He leaned close and whispered. "Come talk with me later during your victory feast"

A few hours pass and he meets the the king in the hallway.

"I have a task for you and your troops" He stated "It is top secret"

"How may I serve you my liege" Sesshomaru asks

"There are rumors that The Priestess of Death is leading an army towards us. I want you to ambush them. Destroy all who stand in the way. However . . . bring the Priestess back alive . . . I plan to ransom her back to her Queen. The finances would help us in this war."

"Would it not be easier to attack outright and destroy all of them"

"I care not how you do it. Just capture the blasted priestess she is a threat to all of us"

"As you wish My Liege"

"Sesshomaru . . . I am proud of you . . . my son . . . Return safely . . . and good hunting"

"Thank you father I shall . . . farewell"

"I warn you son. Do not make the mistake of underestimating the Priestess of Death"

"I won't"

The king watches as his son walks away. Perhaps he should have warned him. But if he had, Sesshomaru would most definitely have underestimated her . . . ending in his death. Besides he needed a smack to that ego of his. The king only hoped that Sesshomaru would be willing to kill this Priestess of Death . . . When he found out that she was a warrior as well


	4. Victory and Plans Made (Part 2)

The clang of metal against metal filled the practice area. The melody of the clash sounded through the camp.

"Watch out for her parry" A man's voice called.

Shippo Higurashi lounged on the grass watching the combat. He nodded as he watched his sister spar against their elder brother Kohaku. He chuckled to himself as Kagome, small compared to Kohaku, easily parried his blows. She was good. She knew her limitations and used them to her advantage. She was small but she made up for it by being fast. Most importantly though, she was patient and observant. This was what made her a deadly opponent despite her size.

Kagome completed a strike the blow shaking her arm. She stepped back panting as sweat ran down her face. She brushed her hair away from her face with her free hand. A perfect smile lit Kohaku's face.

"Come now, you can't tell me you are tired after so few rounds"

A cold smile appeared on her face.

"I said no such thing . . . Only to guard your blind side"

She lunged then feinted to the left. Kohaku parried with a bit of difficulty and countered with an overhead swing. Kagome stepped out of the way and his sword crashed into the ground. As he pulled his blade up, a chunk of dirt came with it.

"You know she's too fast for you Kohaku" Shippo called.

Kagome laughed "Don't take your anger out on the ground brother . . . your opponent satnds before you not under you"

Kohaku lunged toward Kagome twice. She easily parried then swung in a side slash of her own then retreated staring at him.

"You are growing up, little sister" He smirked at her.

"Don't goad her brother" Shippo warned him, too late.

Kagome charged forward suddenly. She delivered blow after crashing blow against his sword. Then she brought her sword down in a two handed overhead arc. Kohaku blocked it but the blow shattered his sword. Kagome knocked his feet out from under him and pointed the tip of her sword at his neck.

"Yield or die" She stated coldly

"I yield to The Priestess of Death" He yelled out.

She nudged him with her booted foot "I despise it when you call me little sister"

"I shall never make that mistake again" he said while sitting up

"That was a good move . . . but it was reckless" He took her offered hand and was pulled up.

"Don't criticize my moves just because every time we spar you land on your ass. You yielded . . . I won. No ifs about it" she smiled

"She has a point Kohaku" Shippo walked over. "She beat you and that annoys you"

"Nonsense . . . I simply-"

"Priestess Priestess" A small boy ran up to her. "They caught a demon scout"

"Good. Where are they"

"With the rest of the prisoners. Is there anything else I can do" He looked up with hero worship in his eyes.

"Yes" She handed him her sword "Take this to my tent and guard it and my bow"

"Yes Lady Priestess" He walks away holding her sword to his chest like a precious jewel

She sees her best scout waving at her and she follows him into a tent to see a man chained to a pole.

"I think he can be salvaged" Kagome stated

"I agree" Shippo said

She stepped forward with Kohaku hovering beside her.

"Who do you serve" She demanded in demon.

The man looked at her and his gaze traveled over her body appreciatively. Kagome straightened up as Kohaku slapped the guy across his face twisting his head sideways.

Kagome saw the pendant he wore. At closer view it was a silver snarling dog in a ring of silver.

"Brothers. The Prince of Demons holds sway in his mind . . . Bring me the truth powder . . . by the time the sun sets we shall pursue their army"

The man looks at her closely "Oh shit . . . you're . . . you're the Priestess of Death"

"Indeed I am . . ." She blows a powder into his face "And you will tell me all you know . . . And by tomorrow night I will have the Prince of Demons for my prisoner"


End file.
